Faveur
by PandorAxel
Summary: Roxas se sent comme mort, toujours las... il va demander à Axel une faveur. Résumé pourri désolé.


Titre : Faveur

Auteur: Moi même =)

Rating: T ('tention y'a du yaoi keuwa u.u)

Disclaimer: Personnages de Square Enix et Disney, juste empruntés. ;)

* * *

Roxas était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien, la plage. Il y allait de temps en temps avec Axel et Xion. Mais là il y était pour une mission que Xemnas lui avait confiée. Il devait trouver un sans-cœur géant non-identifier et l'éliminer bien entendu. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de sans-cœur, une fatigue le tenait depuis quelques jours et il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir un peu sur le sable retrouver de la motivation pour sa mission. Il faut dire que l'ambiance à l'organisation était tendue en ce moment Marluxia avait eu la bonne idée de poser des fleurs sur une table basse qui avaient déclenchées chez Saix une énorme allergie. Saix donc passablement énervé en avait fait un incident diplomatique et passait ses nerfs sur tout le monde. Roxas particulièrement, et la dernière fois que Saix avait eu besoin de passer ses nerfs et que Roxas était devenu la cible Axel avait voulu le défendre et s'était fait méchamment remballer par un petit blond qui prétendait pouvoir se défendre seul. Cette fois Roxas était à bout et aurait bien voulu que son meilleur ami prenne sa défense, mais il refusait de lui dire alors il restait à encaisser. Là tout de suite il aurait bien mangé une glace à l'eau de mer, enfin pas tout seul, si Xion ou Axel était avec lui ça aurait été encore mieux, surtout Axel. Depuis quelques temps il le considérait différemment d'avant, sans qu'il puisse mettre un mot sur ses sentiments. Alors qu'il allait se relever pour faire une chasse au sans-cœur il vit un couple sur la sable, cliché débile dont Marluxia se moquait souvent, une fille qui court, le garçon qui essaye de la rattraper et qui fait semblant bien sur de ne pas courir vite … trop banal. La clé du destin s'endormit donc assez contrarié.

« -Soraa ! Rikuu ! Allez montrez-vous ! »

Kairi encore, elle cherchait Sora et Riku qui s'étaient caché en haut d'un palmier.

« -Sora on était vraiment obligé de jouer à cache-cache ?

- Si tu ne voulais pas il ne fallait pas venir te planquer avec moi. »

Sora boudait un peu contrarié que son meilleur ami ne s'amuse pas plus dans ce genre de jeu, et ce dernier embêté d'avoir contrarié d'autre lui tapota gentiment la tête, lui offrant un magnifique sourire en s'excusant.

Roxas hurla dans sa tête, comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez seul il fallait qu'il rêve des moments complices de son autre lui avec les gens auxquels ils tenaient le plus. Ce cri mental eu au moins pour effet de le réveiller. Il regarda partout autour de lui réalisant qu'il n'était plus du tout sur la plage mais dans une cabane sous des couvertures, quelqu'un le voyant endormi dehors avait du s'inquiéter pour lui et le mettre au chaud , à cause de son physique encore très enfantin c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait régulièrement. Xemnas allait être furax, en plus il avait lamentablement échoué à sa mission. Il rentra donc penaud à l'organisation espérant ne pas se faire prendre par Xemnas. Loupé. Il eu le droit à 30min et 40 secondes de morale avant que le chef le fasse sortir de son bureau pour lui donner comme punition une mission avec … Xigbar …

Dans les couloirs il croisa Demyx, enfin quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien et qui pourrait surement lui remonter le moral. Ce dernier compatissant posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond lui donnant des paroles d'encouragement, surtout quand il vit arriver le borgne dans un de ses bons jours, ce qui était mauvais signe pour son binôme de mission. Axel arriva juste quand ils allaient partir et voyant avec qui son meilleur ami était il lui dit avant de disparaitre « paix à ton âme. » Il avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance que Roxas soit déjà dans le couloir obscur sinon il se serait prit une keyblade dans la tronche.

Quelques heures plus tard Xemnas réunit tout le monde pour une réunion. A l'heure du rendez-vous il e manquait que les similis envoyés en mission, il utilisa donc une technique de couloir obscur brutale qui les ramenait immédiatement dans la salle où se trouvais Xemnas. Luxord se retrouva donc sur son siège rapatrié de force par le chef.

« -Qui manque-t-il encore ?

-Numéro II et XIII qui sont encore en mission.

-Quel monde ?

-Pays imaginaire. »

Après avoir eu ces renseignements il réutilisa sa technique pour ramener les deux similis manquant. Mais personne ne s'attendait à les trouver comme ça. Ils se matérialisèrent Xigbar tenant Roxas comme un chaton par la capuche et ce dernier se débattant faiblement essayait visiblement de s'excuser.

« -Xigbar veux-tu poser la clé du destin tout de suite ? »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants mirent 2 minutes avant de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus en mission.

« -C'est un nouveau jeu ? Luxord avait posé cette question d'un air méprisant

-Ce crétin fini a failli m'arracher l'œil qu'il me reste ! »

Certains membres ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un ricanement imaginant le petit bout qu'était Roxas manquer de rendre aveugle l'armoire à glace de Xigbar. Le chef contrarié de ce perturbe ment finit la réunion en vitesse après avoir donné les nouvelles missions.

Après avoir parlé un peu avec Axel et Demyx Roxas partit pour sa mission. Ses deux amis lui avaient redonnés un peu d'énergie sauf que leur chef pour se venger de son précédent échec lui avait donné une mission particulièrement dangereuse dont il n'était pas sur de sortir vivant. Toute la journée il se démena face à une armée de sans-cœur, sa lutte continua une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand il rentra à la citadelle il était à moitié mort, complètement épuisé, blessé à plusieurs endroits. Cette fois il envoya sa fierté au diable et alla dans la chambre de celui qu'on surnommait Rafales de flammes dansantes. Il s'assit sur son lit, regarda son ami endormit, alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux il se mit tout à coup à pleurer ce qui réveilla Axel.

« -héé Roxy qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vu ton état ? »

Le rouquin paniqué alla chercher du baume cicatrisant et des vêtements pour soigner son petit blond. Une fois cette tâche terminée il le prit dans ses bras tentant de le bercer, même si les pleurs c'étaient arrêtés Roxas se sentait toujours vraiment triste. Il fixa ses prunelles dans celles d'Axel et le supplia presque

« -Fais moi sentir que je suis vivant… s'il te plait Axel.

-Roxas qu'est ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander comment il pouvait faire ça qu'une paire de lèvres vint happer les siennes.

« -Roxas, arrête tu vas le regretter après.

-Axel je t'en supplies, fais moi une faveur, prouve le moi que je suis quelqu'un … »

Le roux qui savait ses sentiments pour Roxas depuis longtemps avait beaucoup de mal à résister, et il céda sans trop de difficulté quand il se trouva allongé sur son lit Roxas par dessus lui encore en train de l'embrasser. Il inversa les positions préparant aussi tendrement qu'il pouvait Roxas pour sa preuve qu'il était vivant. Et avant de lui faire une démonstration parfaite il lui susurra un « Je t'aime. » auquel Roxas répondit la même chose.

oOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOO

Quelques mois après Saix était en proie à une cruelle réflexion … les numéro VIII et XIII étaient indéniablement en couple … chose anormale pour des similis, ils pensait d'ailleurs que c'était pour l'un comme pour l'autre une manière de passer le temps avec quelques souvenir des émotions de leur ancienne vie. Sauf qu'en les voyant ils avaient vraiment l'air amoureux. Roxas si terne avait reprit de la lumière dans les yeux et semblait vivant, quand à Axel il paraissait vraiment heureux. Voulant trouver l'explication la plus correcte il alla dans la chambre que se partageaient Axel et Roxas depuis leur relation. Et il tomba sur un couple en plein ébat amoureux qui ne le remarqua pas. On ne le vit plus pendant quelques jours et une rumeur circulait comme quoi il était malade et cloué au lit dans un état de choc profond.


End file.
